An emotional and tragic tf2 fan fic
by sweetiescout
Summary: A story of when scouts mother is in a car crash and is rushed to the hospital on Christmas eve


Love Left Alive

The wind bites my nose and the snow sinks into my shoes. Winter was here. "god dammit! Heavy! can we go back now!?" I cringed. "no little scout, we must keep going into snow until we reach log cabin."

I wish I never came. There was no sign of sunlight and the little vision we had was slowly being filled by walls of blowing snow. The 3 block journey seemed like forever (thats right, three blocks..) . "Is that the cabin, please tell me thats the cabin" I whimpered to myself. I looked up with eyes full of hope and... YES! We had finally arrived at the stupid fucking cabin. we got inside, not a soul was around. I just took my boots of and curled up on the big leather sofa by an unlit fireplace. "h..heav..vy. wh..what are w...we doing here a...a..again" I slurred through my chattering teeth. " Finding my toque!". I just looked up at his gigantic grin. I gave him a sort of, What the fuck? are you serious,look. "so I walked trough deep snow and got frozen so you could find a stupid hat!". "correct". I just wanted to kill him so bad, he was pissing me off. I held back seeing as we where friends and all but I was still a little mad at him. I could have been at the Christmas party with soldier and all the others but I wanted to help heavy, sometimes I think Im getting soft. WAIT! me, soft?! PFT! Im the toughest guy around (shifts eyes and blushes). Heavy was nice enough to give me a piggyback to the fort (Im not fruity, I was just tired). This Christmas eve was getting to be a real downer. My brothers are all married and happy with there own families and my mom is going to new york to see my oldest brother Vinny to celebrate (name made up). Once We got back to the base I just cuddled up in a big wool blanket by the fireplace with a cup of hot apple cider in my shaking hands. Pyro Called from the kitchen "MMH MMF MMMFH!" Medic translated "dinners on." We all crowded to the kitchen where pyro had set out the fine cutlery and dishes. He always makes the holiday dinners for us, tonight it was A big ham (scorched), mashed potatoes with cheese and gravy, mixed vegetables and some cheap red wine that mann co supplied for us labelled "Mann co wholesale Red Wine". For desert, A pie filled with who knows what considering its burnt to a crisp. Like anyones going to eat it, anyways. I the middle of dinner the phone rang, engineer got up to get it "hello, yes of course." he had a worrisome look on his face and he held out the phone to me "Its for you, you might want to take it." I had no Idea what was In store for me. the man on the phone gave me a shock "Mr. scout? Your mother was on her way to new york from Boston when her car was struck by a truck she Is on her way to the hospital as we speak. maybe you should come down." My eyes widened and the phone slipped from my fingertips.I was In complete shock. My heart was beating the speed of light, the power of emotion was overcoming the stillness. I needed to get to Boston ASAP. I ran out the door without leaving a trace. I got to a car and drove to the airport. "I NEED A TICKET FOR A ONE WAY FLIGHT TO BOSTON!" the woman at the desk looked at me "are you ok sir?" "fine. give me a ticket!" I was panting and shaking. "that will be 170$ please." I dug my hand into my pocket to get my wallet only to find nothing there. I was then crying, Like a freakin baby. that woman looked a little confused "sir are you ok?!" I looked at my feet and whispered with sniffles in between my slurred words " My mothers in the hospital and I have no money to get to Boston to see her, It may be my last chance..."

she looked around and slipped her hands towards me "take these, hurry!" It was a plane ticket. bless her soul.

when I arrived In Boston the cars where hoarding the streets and the darkness of night was clouding the sidewalk. I had to run to get to the hospital where I flew the doors open. I had her room number. the elevator was crowded so I needed to use the stairs. My shoes smashed into each step toward my mother. I was on a quest, but when I finally arrived they told me I was final goodbyes, they couldn't save her. It was over.

I walked into the room where she lay in bed. her legs where bloody and mangled and her right wrist was broken along with two ribs and her nose. she looked terrible, so alone. "momma, are you.. are you there?" she shifted her eyes over to me "scout? sweetie you came! don't look at me.. Im a mess." I kneeled down and grasped her hand in my two palms. "don't go. I love you! you can do this!" she just gave me that look, that look when there was no time left. "mom...". "baby, Please don't cry. I don't want you to think Im gone forever because as long as you still have love left in you I'm always alive. alive in you." I knew I couldn't hold back, I was sulking with my face buried in her blankets. Her hand slipped from the grasp of my palm and she closed her eyes. that when my brother walked in, then my other brother. then 3, 4 5 6 7. they all just stood there looking down on us with there hands clasped together. Vinny went up to me and kneeled down. he put his hand on my shoulders and said " you know you where always the strongest, when you left the family just scattered to the wind. I wasn't the same after you left. she just, fell apart. She's your guardian angel now little brother." I fell into his arms and we cried. he held me close in his arms comforting me in my sorrow. He whispered a lullaby in my ear, just like mother did when I was young. "she loved us. why..." I asked with obvious despair in my tone. "she LOVES us. Don't you see? her love is still in our hearts, and forever it will remain."

I will always remember those words. Forever loved and forever loving.

THE END


End file.
